jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mr. Skywalker
Hallo Mr. Skywalker! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Mr. Skywalker!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, 20:25, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo Mr. Skywalker, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche noch viel Vergnügen. Sofern du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder auch das Jedipedia-FAQ aufsuchen. Gruß – Andro Disku 21:08, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif Nield Hallo Mr. Skywalker. Ich hab deinen Artikel zu Nield mal ein bisschen angepasst. Als ein erster Artikel und wenn man dabei die Länge und die verbrauchte Zeit bedenkt, ist er echt gut geworden. Wenn du noch ein bisschen auf die Zeichensetzung achtest, ist das ganze gleich viel verständlicher. Einzig an der Form geb ich dir noch schnell ein paar Tipps: *'Infobox:' Das Bild wird hier nicht mit dem normalen Code für ein Bild eingesetzt. Einfach hinter das = den Namen des Bildes schreiben (ohne "Bild:"). *'Links:' Es hat sich so eingebürgert, dass alles nur einmal im laufenden Text verlinkt wird. Das macht das ganze etwas lesbarer. Weiterhin machen wir keine Links in Überschriften. *'Einleitungssatz:' Es ist so üblich, dass ganz oben ein kleiner Einleitungssatz eingefügt wird. Der soll kurz die Person beschreiben und die allerwichtigsten Positionen des Lebens aufführen. Aber ich sags nochmal, für einen Neuling ist das wirklich gut gewesen. Ein klein bisschen Übung und vielleicht hast du auch schon bald einen Artikel mit Auszeichnung. Pandora Diskussion 00:10, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, dann hab ich nochmal kurz zwei Sachen: **Hat sich hier so eingebürgert, dass Diskussionen immer nur an einer Stelle geführt werden. Also immer da, wo sie angefangen werden. Wenn sich sonst jemand anders einschalten wollte, wäre es ihm fast unmöglich alle Beiträge zu finden. Ist ein bisschen übersichtlicher so. **Bitte Signiere deine Beiträge (In Diskussionen) immer mit ~~~~. Das schreibt automatisch deinen Namen und die Uhrzeit hin, dann kann man deine Kommentare auch fehlerfrei zuordnen. Pandora Diskussion 00:22, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Hey Mr. Skywalker, wirklich schön, dass du schon so fleißig am Schreiben bist, nur möchte ich dir noch ein paar Ratschläge geben. Bevor du deine Artikel abspeicherst, achte immer darauf, dass du auch nicht die Kategorien vergisst und einen Link zur Wookieepedia, der fast immer vorhanden ist. Außerdem solltest du dir sicher sein, dass du so ziemlich alles von deinem Wissen in den Artikel geschrieben hast. Ein zwei Sätze in einem Artikel sind niemandem besonders hilfreich, aber wenn aus deiner Quelle gar nicht mehr hervorgeht, ist es schon in Ordnung. Dann ließ dir vor allem noch einmal alles durch, was du geschrieben hast, um unnötige Tipp- und Schreibfehler zu entdecken. Ansonst immer noch einmal die Vorschau-Funktion vorm Abspeichern nutzen. Lass dich davon jetzt nicht entmutigen, sondern bereichere uns weiterhin mit Artikeln, denn neue Benutzer, die hier auch wirklich was besteuern wie du, sind eher selten. Jaina 14:12, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lob Hi Mr. Skywalker, Herzlich Willkommen in der Jedipedia auch nochmal von mir. Solltest du mal irgendwann Fragen haben, kannst du entweder mich oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Ansonsten finde ich es sehr gut, und da muss ich dich wirklich loben, dass endlich mal ein neues Mitglied wie du Artikel schreibt Bild:;-).gif. Leider gibt es viel zu viele Mitglieder, die sich anmelden, eine Benutzerseite erstellen und danach nie wiederkommen. Daher möchte ich dich bitten, trotz Jainas und Pandoras kleiner Kritik weiterhin fleißig Artikel zu schreiben. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit Bild:--).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:40, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich möchte auch noch kurz darauf eingehen, da ich es zwar sehr gut finde, dass du fleißig Artikel schreibst, aber ich mich frage, ob deine Werke nicht arg kurz sind. Ich bin sicher, es gibt auch bei kleinen Dingen mehr Informationen, etwa, wie etwas benutzt wird (z.b. wie diese Hühnchen, ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr, wie sie heißen, gegessen werden: gebraten, gekocht... oder wie sie aussehen). Denn man legt hier nicht Wert auf Quantität, sondern Qualität. Sollte die Annahme, dass es mehr Informationen gibt, falsch sein (obwohl ich mir da ziemlich sicher bin), so sage das auch bitte. So, dann noch viel Spaß hier und Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:52, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) '''Hi Leute,' das ist jetzt eine Antwort auf alle Kritik etc.: Da ich noch nicht viele Star Wars Bücher besitzte und meine Reihe noch in "bau" befindet kann ich noch nicht die kompletten Informationen zu den Artikeln schreiben. Ich versuche jedoch zu den einzelnen Artikeln auf mein Wissen von dem was ich gelesen habe und noch im Kopf habe zurückzugreifen und den Artikel aufzuwerten. Sonst lese ich noch einmal nach. Natürlich werde ich bei den Büchern die ich noch lesen werde aufmerksam sein um damit vorhandene Artikeln zu erweitern oder meine eigenen noch aufzubessern. Da ich auch noch nicht viel Erfahrung habe hilft mir jder Tipp und jede Kritik für die ich mich bedanke. Da es auch oft in anderen Lexika online oder ähnliches zu Star Wars keine weiteren Informationen gibt werden eininge oder viele Artikel kurz bleiben und da das nicht zu verhindern ist entschuldige ich mich für die sehr kurz ausgefallenen Artikel. Natürlich freue ich mich wenn dann jemand aus eigenem Wissen Informationen ergänzen kann und damit den Artikel erweitert. Die Macht sei halt wie immer mit euch ;)! Mr. Skywalker 17:24, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist schön! Wenn du vorhast, viele Artikel aus einem Buch zu schreiben, solltest du dieses immer zur Hand haben. Generell verstehst du aber die Wikicodes für Artikel schon ganz gut, was ja auch eine Leistung für so neue User ist Bild:;-).gif Hier noch zwei Tipps für dich: Wenn du nicht weißt, ob es noch mehr Informationen zu einem Artikel gibt, den du schreiben möchtest, solltest du vorher andere fragen, die entsprechende Quellen besitzen, welche du nicht hast. Gibt es noch mehr, ist es am besten, wenn du etwas anderes schreibst, das aber vollständig ist. Und noch etwas zu den Diskussionen: Wenn du auf etwas antwortest, ist es zur Übersichtlichkeit hilfreich, wenn du vor jedem Kommentar einen Doppelpunkt schreibst. Das rückt das Geschriebene etwas ein. Antwortest du auf etwas, das schon mehrfach eingerückt ist, fügst du einfach so viele Doppelpunkte hinzu, dass du einen mehr vor deiner Antwort hast als der Vorherige. Ab ungefähr 8 Doppelpunkten fängt man dann meistens wieder von vorne an, also erstmal kein Doppelpunkt, dann einer, dann zwei und so weiter. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:36, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Will jetzt auch mal was sagen Bild:--).gif Ich schließe mich erstmal allen vorigen Usern an, dass es eine ziemliche Leistung ist, so schnell die Wikicodes draufzuhaben. Das ist bestimmt nicht bei allen Usern Standard...Was ich noch zu Darth Maulhalten sagen möchte: Manchmal ist es halt so, dass man sich nicht sicher sein kann in wie vielen Quellen noch was über den bestimmten Artikel steht. Ich finde es dann auch nicht so schlimm, wenn man diese Infos dann einfach weglässt. Das hier ist ja schließlich ein Wiki in dem auf dem vorher geschriebenen aufgebaut wird. Die Infos sind ja immer erweiterbar. ::Zwar haben bisher genug User ihre Hilfe angeboten, aber ich machs trotzdem auch nochmalBild:;-).gif Kannst mich natürlich auch fragen. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:14, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Ich hab mich hier mal nur eingemischt, da ich von Anfang an deinen Artikel beobachtet habe und mich gefragt habe, was daraus wird. Sieht jetzt ja im Endeffekt sehr schön aus^^ Stub Hallo Mr. Skywalker! Auch ich möchte dich herzlich willkommen heißen und dir einen kleinen Tipp geben. Niemand hat was dagegen, wenn du einen Artikel schriebst, der augenscheinlich recht kurz ist, nur aus einigen wenigen Wörtern besteht, zu dem aber nicht mehr gesagt werden kann, weil die Quellen nicht mehr hergeben. Weniger erfreulich sind so Artikel, die offensichtlich große Mängel aufweisen und schon als mit dem Grundsatz Baustelle hier eingestellt werden. Ich gehöre zu den Leuten hier, die energisch auf sowas reagieren. Mein Tipp an dich: Wenn jemand die Vorlage:Stub in deinen Artikel macht, aber es vollkommen ungerechtfertigt ist, dann mach die Vorlage wieder raus. Die Vorlage kennzeichnet extrem kurze und unvollständige Artikel und nicht kurze Artikel, die kurz sein müssen. Man muss dazu sagen, dass Stubs gegenwärtig fast immer gelöscht werden, weil es so ist, dass keinen Nutzen erfüllen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt höher, dass ein Benutzer den Artikel neu und vollständig einstellt, als einen Stub auszumisten... So das war's mal von mir! Bei Fragen stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 21:13, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) UCs Es geht übrigens nicht darum möglichst viele Lemmas mit einem UC zu blockieren, sondern diese auch mal zu beenden. Mach lieber ein paar weniger... und bei Kurzen Artikeln eher keinen, sondern schreib sie einfach gleich so weg. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:08, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, ich glaube, die sollten alle gelöscht werden, denn a) sind sie völlig sinnlos und b) blocken sie den Meilenstein 9.000 Artikel, was wohl auch der einzige Sinn und Zweck dieser UC-Flut sein soll. Irgendwie nicht die feinde englische Art.--Anakin Skywalker 23:11, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Zumal der ders geworden ist, ist ein... naja... fünfzeiler --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:13, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, ich plane den Meilenstein schon seit mehreren Stunden. Außerdem haben mehrere Leute daran mitgewirkt, die verbleibenden Artikel zu erstellen - da ist das Blockieren per UC wirklich nicht die feine Art. 23:15, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hi, ich weiß, dass es ziemlich viele UCs sind, aber ich werde sie mit 100 prozenticher Sicherheit spätestens nächste Woche (also Do-Fr) fertig gestellt haben. Und ich wollte damit nur klar stellen, dass dort auch bald etwas sein wird und nicht wahrlos UCs verteilt wurden. Bös wars ja nicht gemeint :( Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Du kannst sicher sein, dass bei der Sparte die du dir ausgesucht hat, dass dir das niemand wegnimmt. Zudem sind UCs keine Platzhalter, oder Reservierer, sondern ein Merkschild, falls die Arbeit an einem Artikel länger als ein Tag geht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:21, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :In Ordnung, dann werde ich jetzt eben bis zum Meilenstein meine Artikel einzeln und sorgfältig nach einander schreiben. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:24, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Überlas den Meilenstein doch lieber Ben, wenn er doch schon seit Stunden darauf hinarbeitet und ihn zahlreiche Autoren unterstützen, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Alles andere würde wieder in Frustration ausarten.--Anakin Skywalker 23:27, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Mr. Skywalker, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Pandora Diskussion 22:56, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, sorry, ist mir auch aufgefallen und ich versuchs immer zu benutzen, aber manchmal komm ich auf den falschen Knopf. 'Tschuldigung, war nich meine Absicht. Mr. Skywalker 22:59, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ist ja nicht schlimm, wenn du es immer versuchst, bekommst du das bald auch rein... Mehr kann man nicht verlangen. Pandora Diskussion 14:09, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Schade Da ich letztens einige UCs eingestellt habe und direkt diese bemeckert und mir auf die Seite geschrieben wurde und dann die fertigen Artikel allesamt als Nacharbeit-Artikel kategoriert wurden, scheint es mir, dass das Artikelschreiben wohl nicht mein Ding ist und es lieber sein lasse. Vielleicht bearbeite ich weiterhin ein paar Artikel, aber sonst finde ich es schade. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 19:03, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wie schon gesagt, am Anfang fällt das jedem schwer. Besonders das mit der Form ist eine Sache, die einfach Übung braucht. Mir passiert es jetzt auch noch häufig, dass ich was schreibe, wo danach die Form korrigiert werden muss. Mit ein bisschen Übung wird das schon. Nicht die Motivation verlieren. Pandora Diskussion 19:22, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Du solltest es nicht direkt aufgeben, Artikel zu schreiben. Es gehört einfach etwas Übung gute Artikel zu schreiben und die NA-Angaben sind eigentlich nur als Hilfen zum verbessern gedacht. Im Zweifelsfalle musst du einfach mit der Kritik leben und gegebenenfalls die Artikel entsprechend verbessern. Gegen nur Artikel verbessern spricht zwar auch nichts, aber das Artikel schreiben direkt aufzugeben fände ich unangebracht. Schließlich ist dein Artikel Nield doch im Endeffekt gut gelungen und perfekt ist sowieso kein Artikel. Um mich dem was DMK auf Unify gesagt hat, auch als länger aktiver Autor weißt man noch nich alles und macht manches falsch: Ich selbst vergesse zum Beispiel meistens die Ära reinzusetzen;)...obwohl ich mir immer vornehme es zu tun. Naja soviel von mir zu dem Thema. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 19:24, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hallo! Du bist dreizehn und für das Alter sind deine Artikel extrem gut. Je mehr Artikel du schreibst, desto besser findest du dich mit den Formalien und den Formulierungen zurecht. Wie gesagt, ist dein Stil echt schon weit und die Hinweise solltest du nicht persönlich nehmen. Viel mehr sind sie ein Anreiz, den Artikel nochmal vorsichtig zu lesen und Kritikpunkte auszumerzen. Sei froh, dass es Kritiker gibt, denn ohne sie würden wir uns nicht weiterentwickeln, da es dann niemanden mehr gäbe, der uns auf Fehler aufmerksam macht. Überdenke deine Entscheidung nochmal und sei dir bewusst, dass dich niemand für einen schlechten Autor hält... sondern wir wollen dich ja unterstützen, damit die Qualität der Artikel noch besser wird.--Anakin Skywalker 20:28, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Na gut, bei den Argumenten kann man nichts sagen. Ihr habt Recht. Ich gehe die Artikel noch einmal sorgfältig durch. Und wenn jemand noch Tipps hat kann er sie mir gerne mitteilen, da ich die wohl dringend nötig habe. Gruß und dankeschön an alle Mr. Skywalker 20:41, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Jedipadawanreihe-Artikel Hey, ich habe grade gelesen, dass du planst Artikel der JP-Reihe fertigzustellen. Vielleicht könnten wir da was zusammen machen. Ist nur ne Idee, da ich oft an Artikeln dieser Reihe arbeite. Kannst ja sagen, ob Interesse besteht:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:33, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Klar :) ! Hatte eigentlich auch schon vor dich mal zu fragen und würde das gerne machen. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 14:19, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne Idee, welchen Band wir uns als erstes vornehmen können? Ich würde den neunten nehmen, oder dem 18., da sind noch einige Artikel frei. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:32, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich würde den 9. erst nehmen, da ich den letzten Sammelband noch nicht habe und noch von dem 9. viel in Erinnerung habe. Wenn du aber den 9. noch nicht nehmen willst können wir auch woanders anfangen. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 14:35, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Hab erst grade dazu V-Davi geschrieben. Ist zwar nimmer mein bester Artikel, aber was solls^^ Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:48, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Vielleicht sollten wir eine Liste machen mit den Artikel die fehlen und dann die wichtigsten bzw. die die größten Lücken schließen zuerst schreiben. Wir könnten ja auch außerhalb des Jedipedia kommunizieren, was vielleicht schneller und einfacher geht (E-Mail oder sowas) ;). Gruß Mr. Skywalker 14:52, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hast du ICQ? Email ginge. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:58, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ne, ICQ habe ich nicht mehr. Nur MSN Messenger. Hier aber meine E-Mail:"ENTFERNT"! Gruß Mr. Skywalker 15:06, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hab dir ne Mail geschickt:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:34, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Danke, hab ich auch schon bekommen. Schreibe gerade eine Liste mit den fehlenden Artikeln. Schicke sie dir gleich oder später per E-Mail. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 15:36, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Wollte nochmal wissen, ob wir jetzt Kegan zusammen machen, oder ob ich den allein machen soll? Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:40, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Mir egal. Wenn du möchtest, klar. Ist denn eigentlich in dem Buch etwas über die Beschaffenheit oder Landschaft erwähnt worden? Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:42, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Jup, relativ am Anfang meine ich. Kannst dann ja auch die Unterteilung der Ringe übernehmen. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:46, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Genau das hatte ich vor ;). Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:47, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ..... Wollte auch noch fragen ob der Lern-Ring so in Ordnung ist Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:51, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Habe ihn mir ja nochmal angeschaut und überarbeitet, aber der war grundsätzlich so ok, nur ein paar stilistische Fehler^^ Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:54, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ok :). Das meinte ich eben mit aus der Übung ;). Gruß Mr. Skywalker 23:55, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET)